


Litigio banale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittore [2]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Castle sa come farsi perdonare.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.CASTLE	Kate Beckett/Richard Castle	Sesso riparatore dopo un litigio piuttosto banale
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Scrittore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145270
Kudos: 1





	Litigio banale

Litigio banale

«Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?» domandò Richard, con tono gentile. Era intento a scrivere su un quaderno: “La giovane donna vide che la creatura l’aveva bloccata contro un albero, con le braccia alzate e si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di sorpresa. Una proboscide con un lungo tubo fuoriuscì dalla bocca dell’uomo falena e scivolò nella gola della ragazza, trasformando il suo urlo in suoni soffocati e gemiti. La ragazza si ritrovò a lottare per respirare, utilizzando il naso e sentì qualcosa scivolare nel suo tubo digerente.

L’uomo falena la lasciò andare e le gambe di lei cedettero, cadde a terra seduta con le gambe larghe”.

Beckett camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, sorseggiando il contenuto di un bicchiere. «Ammetto che il motivo del nostro litigio era piuttosto banale, ma quando fai in quel modo mi fai perdere le staffe» borbottò. Osservò i quadri sulle pareti ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. «Posso anche capire che tu ti senta trascurato alle volte, ma c’è modo e modo di esprimerlo».

Castle posò la penna sul tavolinetto di vetro davanti al televisore e chiuse il taccuino, posandovelo accanto. Pensò: "Io che non ho mai saputo scegliere le donne giuste non ho mai saputo comportarmi con una come te. Ho paura di perderti, ma non riesco a comportarmi nel modo giusto. Ho lasciato fuggire mia moglie, ma non mi è importato. Lei non era come te, nessuna è come te.

Sei la mia musa, la persona che mi ha fatto scoprire le mie vere vocazioni e una vita così speciale che non avrei mai neanche sognato di avere".

«C’è qualche modo in cui potrei farmi perdonare?» chiese. Beckett svuotò il bicchiere in un sorso e lo posò su un mobiletto, in mezzo a diversi ninnoli e ad una coppa. Raggiunse il divano e si sedette accanto e lui, rispondendogli: «Di modi ce ne sarebbero diversi».

Castle si sporse ed iniziò a baciarle il collo, Kate arrossì, mentre lui le abbassava la spallina. «Questo modo ti va bene?» domandò lo scrittore. Beckett ridacchiò e lui la stese sul divano, le sollevò la maglia e le accarezzò il fianco. «Hai proprio voglia di farti perdonare. Di solito per vederti così coinvolto devo essere come minimo in cosplay» lo punzecchiò. Si sfilò le scarpe, lui si sbottonò la camicia e ridacchiò. «Questo solo perché in cosplay metti mostra il tuo splendido corpo» le rispose, facendole l’occhiolino. Frugò in tasca e ne trasse un profilattico.

"… E sono meno formale. Dovrei lasciarmi andare più spesso" pensò Beckett, mentre Castle continuava a spogliare entrambi. La poliziotta lo aiutò, finché non rimasero entrambi in intimo.

"Per essere uno scrittore sedentario ha un fisico abbastanza muscoloso. Bisogna dire che è un uomo d’azione simile a quelli di cui scrive, solo che non se ne rende conto" pensò la donna. Si baciarono appassionatamente, intrecciando le loro lingue, in una sequela di mugolii e gorgoglii. Si mozzavano il fiato a vicenda, esplorando le loro bocche, facendo strusciare i loro corpi e dimenandosi come bisce sul divano. Si staccarono per riprendere fiato, il rossetto di Beckett aveva in buona parte ricoperto il viso di lui.

«Tua figlia non rientrerà?» domandò lei, mentre anche i boxer di lui finivano abbandonati sul pavimento. Uno dei calzini era finito sul tavolinetto, a coprire il libro degli appunti.

Castle la rassicurò, rispondendole: «Non per stanotte. Lei e mia madre saranno fuori fino a domani». La baciò con rinnovata passione e lei gli passò frettolosamente le mani tra i capelli, scompigliandoli, premendo le dita possessivamente. L’uomo infilò le protezioni.

"Ho così tanta paura di diventare come mia madre, che alle volte mi precludo anche l’amore considerando una debolezza" pensò Beckett, mordendogli le labbra, martoriandogliele finché non furono rosse e bollenti, segnate dai segni dei suoi denti. Castle le serrò i fianchi con le ginocchia, abbassandole gli slip umidi, aveva le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi.

Beckett gli accarezzò le spalle e scese fino alla schiena, mentre lui con una mano le accarezzava il ventre piatto, giocherellando con l’ombelico, con l’altra le premeva un gluteo.

"Sto iniziando a dimenticare persino il motivo per cui stavamo litigando" pensò Beckett, sporse il bacino, mentre lui le leccava e le succhiava i seni, vi affondò il viso in mezzo, gemendo di piacere. Kate gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e lo trasse a sé, strusciandosi contro l’intimità di lui, dimenando il bacino. Richard iniziò a prepararla, sentendola umida sotto le dita, l’eccitazione era tale che la testa gli girava e le vampate di calore lo facevano sudare, aveva il viso arrossato. Lei ansimava e ingoiava saliva, febbricitante di desiderio.

Nel momento in cui entro dentro di lei i gemiti si fecero sempre più forti, iniziarono a chiamarsi per nome a mezza voce, interrompendo le parole per dare vita a dei richiami desiderosi.

Il divano tremò, sotto i movimenti dei due e Castle, arcuando la schiena, venne con un lungo verso roco.


End file.
